far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Jimmy's Old Style Grill
Uncle Jimmy's Old Style Grill is a joint Deathless-Aquila mobile restaurant that serves a mixture of Koscheian and Aquilan cuisine. The restaurant is famous for its 3150s dinner theme and art decor which includes appropriate wait staff attire such as roller skates. The mobile dinner is split into three seating sections, each with their own jukeboxes, that are separated based on their table style. There is the mag table section, the laser table section, and the grav table section. Additionally, the restaurant has a gift shop that sells shirts, hats, cooking utensils, and plushies. History Built atop an old cargo hauler, Uncle Jimmy's Old Style Grill was founded in 3150 by its four owners, Borislav "Boris" Borishevsky, Gunny, Jet, and Kaeso "Cheese" Simo. The four founders came up with the idea of Uncle Jimmy's in 3148 after the four friends were in a bar fight over another restaurant's bad cooking. Uncle Jimmy's as a name was decided after being positively received in a focus group. In 3185, the restaurant came under attack by the Imperial Legions ship AQN Flight of the Valkyrie ''which was being piloted by synthetic defectors. Uncle Jimmy's was almost sunk by the rouge synthetics before Boris and Cheese rammed the dinner before boarding the Aquilan vessel and defeating its crew. Since that time, the staff and ship of Uncle Jimmy's has always been armed in case it needs to defend its patrons. The restaurant also took down its signed picture of the Cygnus Emperor during this time. In 3200, Uncle Jimmy's Old Style Grill was eventually hired to cater CHROMA meetings and because of this the dinner mostly travels between Koschei and Diomikato. Staff *'Borislav "Boris" Borishevsky, A.K.A. The Anchor''' - In charge of finance and security. He is the only recorded person to hold multiple separate enlistments with both the Imperial Legions and DCS. *'Gunny' - Head chef for Deathless cuisine and handles marketing, having originally come up with the name "Uncle Jimmy's". They have most confirmed kills of any Deathless. *'Jet' - Handles most of the dinner's business. He has flown the most mech piloting missions of any Deathless. *'Kaeso "Cheese" Simo' - Head chef for Aquilan cuisine and often cooks with his fire newt, Lizzy. Mascots Uncle Jimmy's Old Style Grill has four mascots each of which are the founders' personal pets. They help guard the room that leads to the Secret Menu. *'Susan the Karinkrow ' - Boris' war-mount, Susan has a 40ft wingspan and is known to scare off disruptive patrons that manage to ignore Boris' own intimidating form. *'Odin the Thorgi ' - Jet's loyal dog, Odin is as ferocious as he is friendly, it just depends on whether or not his master likes you. Odin has only one eye and wears and eyepatch due to injuries sustained while serving alongside Jet. *'Lizzy the Fire Newt ' - Kaeso's trusty steed and faithful companion. A champion racing newt, Lizzy has won three Greenbelt Derbies. *'Fluffy the Dioskoy ' - Gunny's pet dioskoy, is a large saber-toothed cat that will rip your gizzard out if you go near the Secret Menu or threaten any staff. That being said, Fluffy is also very friendly and even good with children in most circumstances. Menu Category:House Aquila Products Category:The Deathless Products Category:Food Category:Beverages